The Battle of Sickness
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: The Four are gone for a mission, Po and Tigress are alone in the Jade Palace. And Po finds that Tigress is seriously ill, so he's taking care of her. But thing gets even worse when they receives a message that an army is coming to attack the Valley of Peace, now he has to fight the whole army alone. But how can he fight that army, leaving Tigress alone in such condition?
1. Chapter 1

**BATTLE OF SICKNESS**

 **THIS IDEA POPPED IN MY HEAD WHEN I WAS ILL. HOPE YOU'LL ENJOYY.**

It was a cold day in the Valley of Peace. Po was in the kitchen, making soup. The four were gone for a mission to another city. He and Tigress were alone in the Jade palace. "I wonder where is Tigress. Haven't seen her from the morning." He said to himself. "I should go and check." Po left the kitchen. He went to Tigress' room and knock.

"AAACHOO!" her sneezing voice came. "Uh… come in." She said in a sniffing voice.

Po entered the room and saw Tigress lying in her bed, her nose twitching and her body shivering lightly. "Tigress? You okay?"

"*Sniff* Yeah, *Cough* I am… fine." She replied.

"I don't think so. You're looking ill." Po said in concern.

"What? I am ill? No. *Cough* Of course not." She said. Po couldn't help but figure out that the Grandmaster was surely sick.

"Wait." Po said and placed a paw on her forehead, it was hot as steamed dumplings! "Man, you're sick!"

"No, I am not!" She said loudly, and started coughing.

"Tigress, you _are_ sick." Po answered.

"I said I am not… AACHOOO! ...sick!" she replied with a sneeze. She sniffed.

"Let me do your check up." Po said and came near her.

"Wha- What are you gonna- AAH!" She yelped as Po used two fingers to open her eye, and look into it.

"Hmm… I see."He said and let go of her. "Now open your mouth, Tigress." Po instructed. She nodded and opened her mouth. "A little bit wider." Tigress opened her mouth wider. "Wider." He said. She widened more. "A little more." He said again, peeking in her mouth. She was now having trouble. "More, Tigress. Wider." She pushed him away and closed her mouth.

"You gonna get into my mouth?! I can't open wider!" She shouted.

"Ok, sorry. Now open it." Po pulled out her tongue when she opened her mouth and looked at it. "Hmm… I see. You've a fever." She sweat-dropped.

"Po, I know I have a fever!" Tigress shouted.

"See, I told ya'." Po said smirking, as Tigress sneezed again. "Tigress, you're sick. That means you must rest… the whole day."

"Ok."

"Alright. Tigress, want something to eat?" Po asked.

"Yep." She replied, sniffing.

"Ok. You rest, I'll bring it." Po said and left the room. After some minutes. "Order up!"

"*Sniff* Thanks Po." She thanked him. Po placed a small table in front of her and placed the tray on it.

"Try the soup, Tigress." Po said smiling.

"Sure." She picked up the soup bowl and brought it to her mouth, her hand was shivering, as she almost dropped the bowl.

"Watch it, Ti." Po said and helped her. "Here, let me feed you."

"Po, I am not a child." She said annoyed.

"But you're sick." Po said. "And there is no problem in getting fed by me." Po said, winking. She smiled.

"Okay." Po used a spoon to feed her the soup. "Its delicious, Po." She said smiling.

"Glad you liked it." Po said smiling. Po picked up the cup and brought it to her mouth. "How's the Tea?"

"Very nice." She replied, smiling. "T-thanks Po. For feeding me." She said. Po smiled sweetly at her. "A-AACHOO!" She sneezed.

"Here," Po handed her a tissue.

"Thanks."

"Ok. Now drink this medicine, Tigress." Po said, holding a medicine in a spoon. He pushed the spoon inside her mouth.

"Yuck! It was bitter!" she said. Po chuckled.

"Feeling better now, Ti?" He asked.

She sniffed. "Yeah. But my head hurts." She said groaning.

"Let me massage you." Po said softly massaging her forehead.

"Thanks, Po." She said.

"Anytime Tigress."

"Dragon Warrior! Grandmaster!" Zeng screamed, as he came flying in and bumped to a wall. Tigress groaned.

"Uh, can't you keep quiet?" She said, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Bad news! Bad news!" He shouted.

"What is it?" Po asked.

"The Qui-Xing army is coming to attack the Valley of Peace!"

"WHAT?!" Po and Tigress shouted in unison, totally shocked.

"Yes! They're armed, and could reach soon!" Zeng told.

"What are we supposed to do now, Tigress?" Po asked in tension. She thought for a while.

"This is a big problem, Po. We've to do something." She said and got out of her bed. She tried to stand up, but fall back, getting caught by Po. He laid her back on the bed.

"Tigress, you're in no condition to fight, or even stand up."

"But *Cough* I can't just lay on my bed, resting, while everyone is in a big trouble." She said, trying to get out of her bed again.

"Tigress, you need to rest! You are in no condition to fight that army!" Po said, pushing her back to the bed.

"I think… you're right Po." She replied, giving up. "But our Valley is in danger. The four aren't here, and I am in no condition to fight. You're the only one who can stop that army, Po. You must do something."

"But, how can I-" Tigress raised a paw to stop him.

"I know this isn't easy, Po. And maybe its hardly possible for you to fight and defeat an army without any help. But be understanding, Po. You must try. The safety of our valley is in your hands, Po." She said.

"No. What I was about to speak was, how can I leave you here in this condition? I mean you're sick, and you cannot take care of yourself alone. I can't leave you like this." Po said, getting on his knees stubbornly.

"Po, that makes no sense. You can't leave everyone in danger just to save me. You must go and fight." She said. She then started coughing violently. Po quickly handed her a glass of water.

"But what if I went to fight and… something happened you?!" Po said, controlling his tears.

Tigress grabbed his paw. "Po, nothing will happen, don't worry. And even if… something happened to me, I'll be glad that you were able to save our valley." Po couldn't help but shed a tear at her kindness. She wiped away the tear.

"Stop crying like an idiot, Dragon Warrior. I hate seeing tears in your eyes." She said, letting go of his paw. "And I want you to evacuate the village as soon as possible before the army approaches, am I understood?" Po nodded and stood up, bowing his head down. "And don't worry about me, Po. Or you'll be unable to focus on your fight." Po nodded again. "Now… go and get ready." Po stared at her for a moment and bowed respectfully.

"Alright, Tigress _._ Take care of yourself… as much as you can." And he left the room. He could still hear Tigress coughing and sneezing, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Uh Oh, Tigress is sick and the Valley is under attack? Now Po must do something, he needs to fight alone. But can he focus on his fight, while Tigress is sick? We'll know in the next chapter.**

 **Please review and tell me what do you think.**


	2. The Battle

**Chapter 2: The Battle**

 **Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

Po was preparing for the fight, the village was evacuated. He did some warm up. He sighed. "Maybe I should check how Tigress is." So he went to her room. A nurse came out of her room.

"Forgive me, Dragon Warrior. But the doctor is doing her check up. You can't meet her right now." She said.

"How's Tigress right now?" Po asked.

"Her condition isn't very good, but don't be worried. She'll be fine." She replied.

Po sighed. "Please take care of her." He said. The nurse nodded.

"Dragon Warrior!" Zeng came flying. "The army is almost here!"

"Alright." Po replied bravely. "I wish I could see Tigress before going, but…never mind. There isn't enough time."

* * *

Po stood in the battle field heroically. A hat on his head and a wooden staff in his hand. His cape flowing in the breeze.

An army stood in front of him. He glared at his enemies. _'Hope Tigress might be okay.'_ He shook his head. _'Argh! Why am I thinking about her?! If I keep thinking about her, I won't be focusing on my fight!'_ He thought. _'But she's very important to me.'_

"So, are you ready, Dragon Warrior? Either you give us your valley, or fight us!" The army leader asked. Po glared and took his stance. The leader grinned. "That's it! ATTACK!" and the army attacked.

* * *

"AACHOO!" Tigress sneezed. "Uh… where's Po?"

"He's in the battle field." The nurse replied.

"What? He didn't even tell me before going?" She asked, surprised.

"The doctor was doing your check up that time. That's why he couldn't meet you."

Tigress sighed. "Hope he'll be okay."

The nurse placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be worried, it'll only increase your fever." Tigress sighed.

* * *

Po was fighting valiantly. He used his wooden staff to fight off the opponents.

He usually used to yell _'Shakabooey'_ or _'Kaboom'_ or _'Get ready to feel the THUNDER!'_ etc. But today, he was yelling none of them. He just wanted to win, without wasting any time, so he can go back and see Tigress. He got fights every day, fights were like a game to him. But this fight, was a serious battle.

After some time…

Po had almost defeated the whole army, due to his determination. He came face to face with the leader gorilla. Both growled at each other.

"Dragon Warrior, you may have defeated my army. But you can't defeat me!" he said, pulling out two swords.

"Lets see!" Po exclaimed and charged at the leader.

* * *

In the Jade Palace…

"AACHOO!" Tigress sneezed violently. "Uh…" She groaned. "I- *cough* Zeng!" She called out. "Zeng!"

Zeng came in. "Yes, grandmaster?"

"Go and check if Po is okay or not." She said.

Zeng sighed. "Grandmaster, I have gone and checked 5 times in a row, and he is okay."

She started coughing again. "Go again!" She yelled, as loud as she could, making him flinch.

"Ok."

"Uh… I'll be okay, right?" she asked.

"Yes." The nurse replied, hesitating. "But if you kept worrying about the Dragon Warrior, your fever will increase. I suggest you shouldn't worry about him."

Tigress growled at her words. She grabbed her by the neck and yanked her closer. "Po is fighting a whole army alone, and you want me not to worry?! You don't understand my problem!" She yelled. "You better keep your mouth shut or I'll tie your tongue around your neck and choke you to death, got it?!"

The nurse nodded, shivering. Tigress let go of her. Tigress started coughing again, for she had yelled too much.

Zeng came in. "Master, Dragon Warrior has defeated the army, and he's having his fight with the leader, that is getting worse. The army leader had beaten the heck out of him." He told. Tigress gasped.

"What?!" she shouted. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest, she started breathing heavily, getting chocked between her coughed.

"Her condition is worse now! Quick, call the doctor!" The nurse said to Zeng, who quickly flew off.

"Po…" Tigress murmured, before her vision started getting blur, and her eyes closed.

* * *

In the Battle field…

Po was beaten up badly. The gorilla (army leader) grabbed and slammed him on the ground. "This is gonna be your end, Dragon Warrior!" he pulled out his sword and pointed it at him. "You either give up and let me take over the Valley of Peace, or die."

Po breathed heavily. "I won't!" he yelled.

"Then get ready to die!" The gorilla raised up his sword. Po was pretty sure he's gonna die. But then, something came in his mind. _'Wait, if I died, what will happen to Tigress? What will happen to the village? What will happen to my friends? They'll come back and see the valley destroyed? Tigress will never forgive herself for getting sick while everyone was in danger. No, at least for her, I have to fight back! I will fight back!"_

Po looked at the gorilla, whose sword came down. Po rolled to his side, preventing himself from getting hit. The gorilla's eyes widened.

"SHAKABOEY!" He finally yelled and kicked the gorilla, sending him back. Po stood up and took his stance. He launched at the gorilla, sending punches and kicks at him repeatedly, not wasting a second. Po jumped and landed on the gorilla's back, punched the both sides of his head, making him dizzy. He grabbed his head and slammed him down. Po jumped up in the sky, and landed on the gorilla, really hard. "SKADOOSH!"

The gorilla groaned. "I… I surrender." Po smirked victoriously and landed a punch at his face, knocking him out. He took a deep-breathe. Then something snapped into his head.

"Tigress! I have to see her!" He rushed to the Jade Palace, as fast as he could. He reached up the stairs, panting. "Oof, panda-asthma!" He rushed to her room. "Tigress!" He slammed opened the door and rushed to her. "Tigress, you okay?!" He saw that her eyes were closed. "Tigress?" he called out softly, shaking her. He knelt down beside her bed. "What happened to her?" He asked the doctor.

"She was too worried for you."

Po looked back to her. "Tigress, look I came back alive. Open your eyes, please." He said. Tears started forming in his eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheek. He heard a small cough from her. He looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Po? You came back? Or am I dead already?"

"No. Tigress, I won the battle." He said, smiling.

"You won the battle…alone?" She asked. Po nodded.

"That's because you believed in me, Tigress." He said, cupping her cheek.

She coughed a bit. "No, it's because you believed in yourself, Po." Tigress said. Po smiled sweetly. She noticed the cuts and bruises on his body. "You're so injured. It's all my fault, Po."

Po shook his head. "No, these are nothing, Tigress. I won the fight for you."

She smiled and sneezed again. "Thank you for saving the valley, Po. Thank you." And her eyes closed again.

"No! Tigress, please don't die! Please Tigress, don't die!" He shouted.

"I AM NOT DYING, YOU IDIOT!" She exclaimed. "Oh! I mean, Dragon Warrior. I am simply at peace."

Po snickered, as he understood whom she was mimicking. "Ok, grandmaster. I think I should stop talking now." Po looked at the doctor. "What do say about her condition now?"

The doctor checked her pulse, "I see her fever is decreasing. She'll be okay soon."

Po smiled. "Tigress, you heard that? You'll be okay soon." Po said to her, she smiled.

"Yeah, that's because of you, Po." She said. Po smiled back. Both came closer, and their lips touched, they kissed.

* * *

 **Two Days Later…**

The five returned to the Jade Palace. "Welcome, guys." Tigress welcomed them.

"Tigress, we got news that you got very sick, and the valley was under attacked?" Monkey asked.

"Yeah. But Po fought and saved the valley alone." She said, smiling.

"That's cool." Mantis said.

"Where's Po right now?" Viper asked.

"Well… actually…" Tigress said, hesitating to answer.

"AACHOO!" They heard something.

"Is that…Po?" Mantis asked.

"Actually… I was cured. But maybe Po got sick." She said. "Maybe he got my bug when we kissed." They went to his room and saw Po lying on his bed, coughing and sneezing.

"Hey guys… AACHOO!" he sneezed again.

Tigress snickered. "Well, for Po has protected the valley, let's have a party." She said.

"Yes!" They all started leaving the room.

"But wait! What about me? I was the one who saved the- A-AACHOO!" he sneezed again.

Tigress peeked from the door. "Take care, Po. I'll be back at your medicine time."

"This is not fair!"

* * *

 **The End**

 **So, what you think about this story? And the ending?**

 **Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
